Iconic-Todaro Family dinner with the Dano Family
Transcript Nicole: "The Iconic-Todaro Family visited the Dano Family because Kim was one of Rico's pen pals." rings the doorbell Jenny: "Come on in, Kim's upstairs, but beware of my son Ali, he came home from Malaysia." Paula: "Okay." Giuseppe: "The ones execpt Ali and Aini are not allowed to watch TV." Jenny: "Why is that? Why do you have every right to make the rules in the house that you don't even live in?" Aini: "You do not make the rules around here, this is our house, we will make you listen to All Of Me by Crush 40 until your ears bleed." Paula: "So what's for dinner?" Jenny: "Paula, can I talk to you alone? Giuseppe, you don't mind if I have a word with your wife..." does not reply, while Jenny and Paula go outside to talk Jenny: "Paula, why do you let Giuseppe come with you when visiting a friend's house. I don't get it." Nicole: "Then Ali with his 17-year old girlfriend Allison Grimes were playing loud music with explict lyrics." hear a loud blast of heavy metal Giuseppe: "WILL YOU MAKE THOSE ROCK-LOVIN' LOVEBIRDS TURN THAT DOWN? OR ELSE I'M CALLIN' THE COPS!" Aini: "Oh shut up, you old whiny yap!" Allison: "Yeah, you idiot!" Jenny: "That's Ali's twin sister." Nicole: "Then, Stacie and Aini had a fight." angrily hisses at Aini while Aini hisses at her back Stacie: "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY BROTHER THAT YOU 18-YEAR OLD MALAYSIAN (bleep)!" Aini: "Bring it on! Ya smelly old witch!" slaps Aini slaps Stacie back Aini: "ALI! BRING ME DOWN YOUR SHOTGUN, THIS B**** IS P***ING ME OFF!" Toshio: "GET HER AINI! KNOCK THAT WITCH'S BLOCK OFF! GO!" comes down with his Bon Jovi CDs Pietro: "Well, well, well, if it isn't that male counterpart of Aini...." Ali: "We're twins, stupid dumba** singer." snatches Ali's CDs and drops them over the banister, causing them to break Ali: "YOU SON OF A (bleep)!" beats the god out of Pietro Jonathan: "Ali! Aini! STOP!" kicks Pietro mulitple times Ali: "THAT WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO BREAK THE F***ING CD'S I GOT FOR MY 18th BIRTHDAY, I WAS GOING TO FAVOR YOUR BROTHER'S SINGING BUT I AIN'T NOW, GUN'S N, ROSES IS BETTER!!" Aini: "THAT WILL TEACH YOU NOT HOW TO CALL ME A (bleep)!" Allison: "GO ALI! BEAT THAT OLD SWEAR (bleep) GO!" and Jenny drag Aini and Ali away from Stacie and Pietro, respectivley Paula: "Pietro and Stacie, I am very disappointed, you both do not call people bad words and break CD's." Stacie: "SHE STARTED IT!" Aini: "YOU DID!" Pietro: "HE NEEDS REAL MUSIC LIKE MINE, GIOVANNI'S, AND ANGELO'S!" Ali: "SHUT UP!" Stacie: "HE NEEDS TO LEARN TO RESPECT OTHER PEOPLE'S PROPERTY!" points at Pietro and Aini points at Stacie Ali: "DAD! HE BROKE MY CD'S, PUNISH HIM!" Aini: "AND CALLED ME A (bleep), YEAH PUNISH HER!" Kim: "Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" Jenny: "Just watch Pokemon with Toshio, dear." Jonathan: "I'm sorry, but Pietro and Stacie need to leave, I did not like what they did to the twins, I spent so much money on the Bon Jovi, Gun's N' Roses, Linkin Park, Korn, Evanscence, Flyleaf CD's." Paula: "I'm so sorry Ali." Toshio: "PIETRO IS GONNA GET IN ALOT OF TROUBLE!" Ali: "Those CD's meant so much to me and my girlfriend, Pietro is going to get his (bleep) kicked!" Giuseppe: "NOW! F***ING BEATING!" Kim: "MOMMY!" Ali: "STAY AWAY FROM HER! Kim: "Giuseppe is a fool!" throws books, pots and pans at Giuseppe protectivley holds Kim away from Giuseppe Ali: "LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE IS ALLOWED TO WATCH TV!" Kim: "A..A...Ali..." Allison: "F*** OFF!" and Allison bring out machine guns Lucy: "Please stop." goes downstairs, wearing a black Chinese princess dress Mei: "我應該懲罰他們嗎？" (Translation: Shall I punish them?) Ali: "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I SENTENCE YOU TO GET PUNISHED BY MEI AND IT'S NOT PRETTY!" Mei: "彼得和斯塔西，你打破了我哥哥的CD和一個壞詞，叫我妹妹現在你對你的懲罰，這是一種精神的句子" (Translation: Pietro and Stacie, you broke my brother's CDs and called my sister a bad word, now you are getting your punishment which is a spirit sentence) goes downstairs and prays Mei: (Praying) "四主權，這十二種動物，他們打破了我哥哥的CD和一個壞詞，叫我妹妹，他們必須受到懲罰，他們的名字是彼得和斯塔西托達羅將被判處冷水淋浴，我清楚了嗎？" (Translation: The Four Sovereigns, The twelve animals, They broke my brother's CDs and called my sister a bad word, they need to be punished, Their names are Pietro and Stacie Todaro will be sentenced to cold shower, am I clear?) stops praying Mei: "他們需要受到懲罰！" (Translation: THEY NEED TO BE PUNISHED!) grabs Pietro and Stacie by their collars and goes to the bathroom, turns the tempature to cold, and soaks them Stacie: "I didn't understand what she said!" Mei: "呆在那裡" (Translation: Stay there) leaves them in the bath and locks the door Stacie: "OPEN THIS DOOR!" Mei: "NO!" Giovanni: "You'd better open this door, you prostitute, or I'll set the house on fire and kill you and your family in it!" Mei: "雨果，確保您保持密切關注" (Translation: Hugo, Make sure you keep a close eye on them) Hugo: "Got it, we will keep the rotten annoying-CD-breaking singer and the annoying gun-using whine until they say sorry to our older brother and sister!" goes to her bedroom Jonathan: "Also do something bad to any of our kids, Mei will be punishing by cold showers until they can say sorry, believe me, it's not pretty." comes down and shakes Paula's hand Paula: "Why hello." Jenny: "She doesn't understand English, The Chinese word for hello is Ni hao." Paula: "Ni hao, Mei." waves and smiles Toshio: "HA! HA! PIETRO AND STACIE ARE PWNED!" Stacie breaks the door with her machine gun and out of the bathroom she goes with Pietro comes from upstairs grabs Mei and lifts her to the bathroom to the shower arrives Stacie: (to Mei) "Get undressed right now." kicks Stacie and slaps her Stacie: "Wanna slap fight?" 3 minutes later Toshio: "(bleep), Mei doesn't understand English!" force-feeds Mei tabasco sauce, causing her to punch Giuseppe in the stomach Mei: "Idiot!" Giuseppe: "This will teach you not to call me names or pawn my siblings! HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?! AFTER ALL MY SON HAS DONE FOR YOU, YOU NASTY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BRAT!!!!!!" tries to trip Giuseppe over Giuseppe: "Cold shower!" gets Mei naked and turns on the cold tap Mei: "把我的衣服上你這個忘恩負義小子！" (Translation: PUT MY DRESS BACK ON YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!) kicks Giuseppe in the testicles Nicole: "I think it is disgusting that someone would put a family friend relative in cold water!" Mei: "" (translated: "LET ME OUT!") Giuseppe: "Don't you speak some other language to me! SPEAK ITALIAN OR ENGLISH!" Toshio: "(bleep), Mei can only speak chinese!" Giuseppe: "TOYS ARE FOR BABIES! TV IS FOR ADULTS! AFTER THE SHOWER, YOU WILL GET A F***ING SPANKING, AND GO TO THE ATTIC AND STAY THERE! If you tell anybody at school, STACIE WILL KILL YOU! AND YOUR WHOLE FAMILY!" violently kicks Giuseppe and releases Shuǐ dāopiàn (means Water Blades, causing Giuseppe and his siblings to be soaking wet reaches for the phone, only to find them disabled 20 minutes later Giuseppe: "Time to be spanked!" runs to a bedroom and locks the door and hides under the bed Giuseppe: "Open up or I will murder you!" spanks Mei with a wooden paddle cries Giuseppe: "Want me to get the racket?" spanks Mei with the racket Mei: (sobbing) "" (Translated: "MOM") Giuseppe: "Want me to get the mallet?" spanks Mei with the mallet Mei: (crying silently) "" (Translated: "MOM! DAD!") Giuseppe: "Want me to get the falchion?" Mei: "No." spanks Mei with the falchion Mei: (crying tearfully) "" (Translated: "MOOOM!! GET THE ANNOYING BRAT AWAY!) kicks Giuseppe real hard Giuseppe: "Want me to get the mace?" beats Mei with the mace but intersepts it and kicks Giuseppe really hard 4 minutes later throws Mei to the attic Giuseppe: "Now you stay in the attic and sleep with the rats for a month without any meals!" runs towards Giuseppe and pushes him Mei: "點球！" (Translation: Penalty!) violently kicks and bites Giuseppe Mei: "這會教你(long bleep)！" (Translation: That'll teach you ********!) takes away Stacie's machine guns Stacie: "Give me back my machine guns!" nods her head side to side and tries to shoot Giuseppe with a BB gun Mei: (Thinking: I'll load the gun with Cyanide, and he'll be so sorry he had abused me!!!) stops shooting and loads Cyanide bullets that say "Zai Jian!!!!!" Ali: "This time it's round 2, CYANIDE!" seizes Stacie Ali: "Ya wanna save her, ya old man? Well you are f***ing dead, ya smelly old witch!!!!!!!!!" points a gun to Stacie's head Ali: "Giuseppe, if you fail Round 2, your bratty, whiny sister dies." Aini: "How abut you try?" starts shooting Giuseppe: "Pietro! Angelo! Giovanni! Marshall! MAKE HER STOP!" points a machine gun to the swear singers and Marshall Aini: "Come any closer, I will kill you, and your sister and brother, ya sissies!." snickers Toshio: "If you fail, Mario and Aen-Min will kill you, Giuseppe!" Jenny: "They attack to save their sibings, and if one gets hurt by someone else, the kids will use pistols, because Hugo is over protective of Mei." Hugo: "That's right! If you don't hurt her, you'll get kicked outta the house!" 5 minutes later flees the scene while injured Policeman #1 (Giuseppe's cousin): "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ali: "THEY HURT ME AND MEI! ARREST THEM OR I WILL THROW THE GRENADE!" gets out a grenade launcher Aini: "GO AWAY!" gets out a pistol Aini: "LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" police look at the wounds on the Dano children Allison: "Let me handle this babe." gets out a rocket launcher and shoots it at a policeman and puts the gun on the ground Allison: "ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP! YOU ALL NEED TO STOP THIS! YOU'RE ADULTS! THEY DID IT! He beaten Mei with a mace, nearly shot Ali and Aini, nearly killed me, and massacred his room, arrest them for child abuse! AND NEARLY GAVE MY BOYFRIEND'S NIECE SHAKEN BABY SYNDROME!" Paula: "NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THEY ARE JUST ANGRY BECAUSE GIUSEPPE BEATEN MEI WITH A MACE! THAT'S WHY THEY ARE BEING VENGFUL!" Toshio: "WE ARE NOT MAKING THIS UP, TALK TO THE VIOLENT GAME PLAYER, HE KNOWS EVERYTHING AND NEARLY KILLED MY PARENTS!" plays the evidence from an iPhone Policewoman: "What?" Police look at the Todaro siblings Policeman: "Is it true?" Aini: "Yes!" Allison: "They attacked us so we assulted them." Ali: "Yeah, babe, after this, can we play some violent games together?" Allison: "YEAH!" Toshio: "Really, we want them to suffer it, Mei is badly injured, can you also call the ambulance?" Mi-Yung: "They also tried to kill me......" Policewoman: "Really, is that all true?!" Toshio: "They destroyed our bathroom door because Giuseppe wouldn't let Kim watch TV, we are soooooo not making it up!" Policeman: "Change plan, The Todaro siblings, you are all under arrest for assaulting Jenny and Jonathan Dano and their children, starting an assault first and beating a 12-year old girl." police take the siblings away Stacie: "NOOOOOOO!" Giuseppe; "HOW DID THOSE BRATS KNOW?!!!!! SOMEDAY IT WILL BE PAYBACK TIME FOR YOU GUYS!!!!!!!" Policeman #2: "You are also under arrest for the murder of your infant son." Policeman #3: "And about to shake this man's niece." Giuseppe: Court Jury member: "We now found the defendants, not guilty for assaults." Judge: "I still sentence you all to one week under house arrest. Case dismissed." Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Dano Category:Attic Transcripts